


Different is Good

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Leverage Fantasy 'Verse [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Compliant, Kinda, Many Different Species, Mythical Beings & Creatures, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: It was a wonder how the Leverage team had gotten along so well, what with them all being different species.





	Different is Good

It was a wonder how the Leverage team had gotten along so well, what with them all being different species.

Nate was just a human. An intelligent one and one familiar with other species, but a human nonetheless. His work had brought him into contact with many different humanoids, so he knew how they acted, but he had never spent much time in their company.

{+}

_“You’re human?” Eliot asked incredulously._

_Parker poked Nate’s cheek. “He’s squishy like one.”_

_“Parker, everyone is squishy when they aren’t shifted,” Hardison said, amused._

_Sophie crossed her legs as she said, “What does it matter that he’s human?”_

_“It means that he can get killed easier!” Eliot replied._

_“Aww, Eliot, you do care,” Nate joked, earning a glare in return._

{+}

Sophie was a bit more exotic. She was a kitsune, and lived up to their reputation. She was just as devious as her ancestors (she was a grifter, after all), but defended those she cared about fiercely, just as those of her kind had guarded rulers of old.

{+}

_“What are you?” Harrison asked Sophie one day. “I know you’re not human, but I don't know exactly what you are.”_

_“She’s a kitsune,” Eliot said as he walked into the room. The other two turned to look at him. “They have a very distinctive smell, alright?”_

{+}

Hardison’s tech savvy came from an innate understanding of machines that he had inherited from his ancestors. Gremlins hadn’t always been treated right in the past (they had caused a lot of plane crashes) but they had become valued members of tech companies around the world.

{+}

_Hardison had worked his magic during a job and saved everyone in the process, so Nate walked up to him and said, “It’s good to have a gremlin on our side.”_

_Hardison had a smile on his face for days afterward._

{+}

No one knew what Parker was at first. Her obsession with money and her tendency to jump off buildings eventually clued them in. It’s a wonder they hadn’t figured it out sooner. Dragons aren’t as rare as you’d think.

{+}

_“Where’s Parker?” Nate asked._

_“She’s resorting her hoard,” Hardison replied._

_“Seriously?” Eliot groaned. “Again?”_

_Hardison shrugged. “A dragon’s got to do what a dragon’s got to do.”_

{+}

It was pretty obvious that Eliot was a wolf. He was an amazing fighter, but he also took care of the people he believed were his family. Plus, he growled at anyone who sat on the counter in his kitchen.

{+}

_“Dammit Hardison!” Eliot growled, slapping his hand away from the pot on the stove._

_“You don’t scare me,” Hardison replied._

_Eliot turned and growled at him again._

_“Okay, maybe you do.” Hardison turned and walked away. As he walked, he muttered, “I just wanted some soup…”_

_Eliot rolled his eyes and yelled, “You can have some when it’s done!”_

{+}

**BONUS:**

Quinn was used to his wolf instincts being used against him, so he started wearing scent suppressants. It was uncomfortable, but at least they were cheap. Plus, it made him harder to track. Sometimes he wished he could tell someone. It would be nice to have someone truly on his side for once.


End file.
